wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:24.25.248.12
Welcome Re: >Ah, I didn't reply already? Shameful. You're not a bother at all, I always appreciate any support. Feel free to create an account if you're over thirteen, I'm always happy to have new and active members here at the Wiki. Mousetalon 23:51, June 5, 2011 (UTC) You don't use the edit button for categories. There's a special section where it lists all of the categories the page belongs to at the bottom, and there is a button that reads Add Category. Just click it, add the category, and save. See below for an example screenshot I took from Elphaba's page. Give me a few minutes, and I'll save us both time by adding it to my Q&A. Glad it's helpful. ;) --Mousetalon 21:04, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I would be "thrillified" if your friend gave the site to anyone if there is a Wicked booth, that would be amazing! I'll go on and delete the page. Trial and error is no problem for me! Mousetalon 16:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hm, I'm not sure, I didn't do those pages. I wouldn't be the one to ask about that, XD. Mousetalon 02:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again for your help, and as soon as I get time to I'll get to it. I have a big week this week so maybe I could get to it tomorrow. I'll try and get some of my friends from ff.net too (I'm Oo Gabgalrox oO) Thanks again! Mousetalon 21:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I am so sorry it has taken me this long to get back to you, but I have been volunteering at a summer camp and that is tiring. I'll try to help you out more, and good luck with your theater class! Real life comes before internet life, so do not feel guilty in any way. :) Mousetalon 14:30, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hm . . .n ot too sure. It's mainly just a list of interesting pages somebody new to the fandom might find interesting. 19:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) SingsongRandom Yay! I finally figured out how to leave a message. Wonderful, lol. I'm happy to help with merchandise pages and will continue to do whatever edits/updates are necessary! Just talk to me on here then. :) I can definitely do more merchandise pages! Talk to me about fanfic ideas, I can't wait to hear them! Either is fine with me! I've never done a song fic, and I like full-chapters too. I'm pretty flexible. Let me know what ideas you have, and we'll work on it! :) By the way, I made a page for the Green Glasses! I like the idea of Elphaba singing Memory. I don't know about it being in the Ozdust Ballroom, though...Maybe more like after she's left Oz, and she's with Fiyero, thinking about Glinda and Nessa and all? Let me know what you think :) Well, let me see...Here's a list of musicals I know pretty well other than Wicked: Evita Godspell (Was in it) Gypsy (Saw it) Hairspray (Saw the movie) Jekyll and Hyde Jesus Christ Superstar (Saw a stage performance) Legally Blonde (Saw it, not on Broadway tho) The Music Man (Saw the movie with Kristin Chenoweth) My Fair Lady (Saw the movie) Pippin Sister Act (Saw it) The Sound of Music (Saw both movie and a stage version) Wonderland You’re A Good Man Charlie Brown I haven't seen some of them but I know the music well. I need to think if any of the music from these shows apply to any of the Wicked characters :) How about you? Which shows do you know well? I gather that you know Cats, In the Heights, and Les Mis, right? LOL! Well that's okay if those are the only musicals you remember. They're great shows. I'd like to think of some more songs from those shows for a songfic. I like Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat as well! I didn't know that about Eden Espinosa, though. I love her!! Now I really like your Boq idea. I think it would be fun to do a fic where he's the main character...That's what you're talking about, right? Sounds like a good idea to me! I think the songfic idea is a pretty good one...It's a little hard for me to picture it, but I still like it. It's a fun song, and Elphie and Fiyero would be so cute, just like Tracy and Link are so cute :) I'll think of more song ideas as well! If you have more ideas, feel free to tell me them! About my new fic: Thanks! I've had the idea for a while and just decided to post it. :) 18:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Singsong OMG I love Eden. :D Now what you said about Hairspray...That is pretty clever. It's a bit of a stretch, but it might just work! Lemme think about it some more. :) Your Boq idea sounds wonderful. I love it. I don't speak German, but it sounds like a funny idea! And you've been translating the Wicked songs, right? That could be a really funny fic! You should really make a fanfiction account (other than reviewing) because you have some great ideas! I would love to read your stories! I LOVE all your regular fic ideas. Those would be really great. The King and I...Hmm, let me look into that a little. I don't know as much about the book (Wicked) as I do about the musical. I did read the book, but only about 3/4 or so of it. I also really like the "I Dreamed a Dream" and "A Heart Full of Love" ideas. I don't know so much about "Building the Barricade"... but for "A Heart Full of Love" I can see Galinda OR Elphaba as Cosette...Either way, that would make a great songfic! Les Mis and Wicked have the same type of love triangle, if I'm not mistaken...And I think "On My Own" would make a wonderful songfic! Now that we have lots of ideas, do you want to look at the ones we definitely like/want to write? Now I get what you mean about Les Mis! I really like the idea of that songfic. That would be an interesting one to do, I think. I want to do the Boq fic, and some of the others you mentioned, like with Elphie reflecting on Shiz and the Glinda/Love Potion one. There are a LOT of fics about Glinda thinking about Elphie's melting, so maybe not that one...But your ideas are so good! So I really like the "A Heart Full of Love" as a songfic! Let me know which ones you want to do, if there are other ones! BTW, I LOVE the videos. Absolutely hilarious. Had me laughing the entire time (especially the first one)! :D In response to your review on FF: Yes, Crossing the Umbridge is finally finished! Thanks for reviewing :) If I had the time, I would do a Glee sequel, but I just can't right now, LOL. I was leaving it kind of open-ended in case somebody read it and wanted to do the Glee version. As for collaboration...I think as far as songfics go, I would love to do "On My Own" and "A Heart Full of Love." Let me re-read the lyrics to the Barricade song, just so I can get a feel for it. Then maybe we could put together "On My Own" and that one. As for regular fics, definitely the Boq one, the G(a)linda love potion one, and maybe if there's time, the "Elphaba reflection on Shiz" one. It seems that there's a lot of work already. :) Let me know what you want to do!!! P.S. - I've updated Wickedly Enchanted! I have lots of ideas for that fic, so please review (if you want to. LOL)! Great! I hope your friend does do the fic, because I would love to see it too. :) Thanks for reviewing on the new one, by the way! I think it might be a good idea to hold off on the Les Mis songfics just for a little while, until I can read more into it. I almost was able to see it a month or two ago, but unfortunately found myself unable to go at the last minute. But from reading the lyrics that you provided, they sound like they would be absolutely awesome songfics! For the Boq and Love Potion one: Sounds great! I really want to start working on those. Where did you think Boq and Moq would meet, are you talking about a room in Shiz? And did you have an idea for how Moq ends up there? If not, I can come up with something! :) Okay, "You Can't Stop the Beat" songfic is no problem! It would be my pleasure. I LOVE the song, so I think that one will probably come first. Were you thinking Shiz-era, or afterwards? I'm asking because Elphie and Fiyero didn't fall in love until after the "loathing" stage, so I'm just curious as to what your ideas for the setting for that are. Let me know! Thanks for your awesomeness and great ideas! :) Okay, I just posted the Hairspray songfic! Let me know what you like or if there's anything you want me to change! :) I am so glad you like it! By the way, your suggestions are fantastic. The Madame Morrible thing sounds hilarious!!! I'll look into the other song tomorrow, because it's 11:00 right now and I am super tired, LOL. But I will definitely look at it and see what else I can do :) Thanks for everything, and we'll talk some more about the other fics too! I LOVE LOVE LOVE that idea! I'm going to be on vacation from today through Saturday (or Sunday) though, so I don't know if I'll have internet access or not...I'll work on the Morrible thing when I can! Talk to you soon! Hi! Yes, I am back from vacation, and I did relax! Haha, of course you're allowed to ask -- in fact, I appreciate it! I have no problem updating the Elphaba cast list, and it would be my pleasure to add pictures to the pages you write. How have you been? __________________________________________________________ Three different accounts? Wow! My section is on this one, so can I just edit this one? Haha, you're welcome. LOL thirteen staples! Well those things happen. :) I'm not impressed with the video, lol...There's no way they got the rights legally. I can understand people doing some of the songs - that's what we did for my spring concert this year - but no, not the whole production! Tsk, tsk, tsk... Oooh! Really cool! I've always wanted to learn the dance to that. But yay, you were able to fill the whole theatre! That must have been a really cool feeling. Yep, same for piano. :) Except I tend to practice Wicked songs more than what I'm really supposed to be working on, lol... Oh, it's hard when you're not used to singing a certain way! Especially if it's nasally. Same with me, sort of, I have somewhat of a nasally voice but in practicing Lily St. Regis I've been trying to really speak through my nose, and it's difficult. What's your vocal range? And definitely, you don't want to try something on such short noticeand risk the embarrassment, especially if it's a song you're not totally, completely comfortable singing. But yeah, try them eventually! Coolness! How was that production of Hairspray? Lol you don't need to apologize for the long messages! I like reading them! ___________________________________________________ Lol I am so confused with all your different accounts! I'll probably leave the messages on this one, since there's a section for me here, and as long as you can find it. Ahh! "For Good"! That's so cool that your friend got to do that, but I can't blame you for being jealous! In my school's spring concert, my friends got to do "For Good," and I had "I'm Not That Girl" (even though I wanted Glinda's part in "For Good." But no big deal, lol). I'm not surprised that you couldn't find Wicked in the community theatre rights thing, lol... The Hairspray dance still sounds like a lot of fun! LOL, "You Can't Find the Beat." Clever! But it's good when stuff is fun and challenging - then it balances itself out. :) Ooh, wow! Les Mis, Andrew Lloyd Webber! How long have you been playing? And yay for practicing Wicked! LOL! Oh, okay, well I'm sure in time you'll figure out what vocal range you are! I'm not much of a Thorougly Modern Millie fan myself, but I haven't seen the show yet, so I probably should before I judge it, lol - and I LOVE Sutton Foster. "The Motormouth (not me, lol)" - this made me laugh really hard. XD Sounds like learning Hairspray stuff was a fun experience for you!! Haha, go ahead, leave long messages! I love getting messages. Sorry I haven't been able to get back to you til now though, I've been a little busy. Talk to you soon! ________________________________________________________________________ Seven accounts!? LOL wow that must be hard for you to keep track of! Aww, well it's cool that your teacher has a poster! If any of my teachers had a Wicked poster, I'd be staring at it the entire class and not doing any work. Lol. I hope you get to do a Wicked medley in band! That would be fun. Yes, "I'm Not That Girl" is a beautiful song, and one of the songs that isn't done so much, so I was happy to get it. Wow, getting the dance down in that time must've been challenging! I'm so not a dancer, but I really really want to - HAVE to - take lessons. As long as you had fun with it! Cool! Keep me updated on what you learn how to play. I don't blame you for focusing on Wicked, lol, because it's so amazing. But I do love Andrew Lloyd Webber too - don't know too much about Les Mis, but from what I've heard, the music is great. Stay committed to it! You sound like you're good at it. :) So far, the only musicals whose songs I can play are Wicked and Godspell - but I really play by ear so much, that if I wanted to figure out a song from a different show, I probably could. I know what you mean by reading about a musical and then seeing it and then it's interesting! Yep, I love Sutton, I really want to see her in Anything Goes. But what you said about only being a fan of the musicals/plays you've seen - I get that. I feel that way about some shows too! By the way, what else would you like me to update here on the Wiki? I was trying to think of actors to make pages for, but I can't really think of anyone. Let me know what you need help with! ttyl! _____________________________________________ LOL! Twenty accounts! That would be crazy! It seems like every time you edit my user talk, you get a new account, haha! Ah, yes, cast signatures! I ALWAYS go to the stage door for signatures and pictures after the show. Lol. Maybe your band teacher did see it! It probably won't hurt to bring it up, as long as you don't bring it up too much and then annoy your teacher - as I have done in the past. Lol. I don't really know what kind of lessons I want to take - I mean, I've always wanted to do ballet, so that's a possibility, and there's a dance school a few blocks away from my house, so that's probably where I'll end up going. But basically, yes, I want to do dance that'll help me land on Broadway. :) Wow! Very good for you with the piano pieces!! Thanks, I'll have to check it out on YouTube. Well, from Wicked, I jump around a lot, but I basically know The Wizard and I, What Is This Feeling, and For Good. From Godspell (which I also jump around a lot in lol) I'm pretty good at most of them in the book, but they don't include songs like "Save the People" and "Beautiful City." But I DID play "By My Side" at one of my piano recitals, which was fun! Yes, that's right, Sutton has won lots of awards! And the fact that Joel Grey is in Anything Goes makes it all the more special. That doesn't bum me out at all! I'm happy to help. _____________________________________________________________ Phew! Sorry for the delay. Totally crazy day. But fun -- Broadway in Bryant Park and all. :) Met Annaleigh Ashford, Katie Rose Clarke, Teal Wicks, and Richard H. Blake. They're so nice! 2nd National Tour! Wow! How was it? Hey, but look at it this way: you got a jacket! You can buy a signed poster on eBay. But a jacket - that's something special. :) And you're getting good use out of it (it's not a bad thing at all to wear it every day LOL)! What would a poster do? It would hang out on the wall in your room! But a jacket - you can flaunt your love of Wicked anywhere you go! I sure hope it's a calling! LOL. Yes, my aim is definitely Broadway. My dream role is Glinda, and there are a handful of other roles I'd like to do as well. What's your "aim"? Heehee. I have the piano/vocal Wicked book, and the Godspell book is easy piano, lol. It would be so cool to do a piece from Wicked for your recital! Which one do you want to do? I'm sure whichever it is, you'll do a fantastical job. :) LOL I KNOW! I saw Sutton's picture today in an Anything Goes advertisement. I think it's going to be closing...I need to see it! Talk to ya soon! __________________________________________________________ LOL yep it was a lot of fun! :) Eh, boys will be boys. My cousin slept through the production (she's a girl, though) and when I asked her how she could possibly sleep through "Defying Gravity," she said, "I was really tired." LOL! But still sounds like you had a lot of fun! I love Natalie Daradich and Anne Brummel. I want to see them live!!! Haha! Opposites! "When I come across Wicked, I'm a squealing Galinda" <-- This made me LOL. Meaning that I actually laughed! How cool would it be to be in an amateur production!? That would be so much fun. I'm sure that when the time comes to do an amateur production, you'll get to be Elphie :) DEFINITELY "FOR GOOD". It sounds so super pretty on piano. Hmm...as for suggestions, maybe "The Wizard and I"? That's really fun to play, it was the first one from the Wicked music book that I learned. Some people in the audience would recognize it, and those who haven't seen the show will tap their foot along! Just an idea though. But yeah, "For Good" would be perfect. Oh wow, great! I have plenty of time to see Anything Goes then. I just hope Sutton Foster stays in the production long enough for me to see her! And Joel Grey, too! They're both so talented. *Squeal* I start musical theatre camp tomorrow! Actually, it's a "summer intensive musical theatre program" but same thing, LOL. I'm so excited! Heehee! Talk to you soon! _____________________________________________________________ Good point...They DID pay for the ticket, they might as well watch the show...Oh well! Ooh! Cool! It would be really cool even for amateur rights to be released through MTI. Haha! Definitely quote it! I do that now, lol. Sounds cool! Maybe even ask your teacher if you can sing it while you play it - that's what I did with "By My Side." Good luck with it :) Camp is going great, although it's taking up a LOT of my time, that's why I haven't gotten back to you in a few days. :/ A casting director is coming to see us next week, and so I wanted to sing "The Girl in 14G" by Kristin Chenoweth. I rehearsed it today and it was decided that it's too difficult to figure out where to cut it to 32 bars, so that one's out. Then I tried "Light in the Piazza" but TOTALLY blew that, so now I'm really stressed out because I have the weekend to perfect "Light in the Piazza." Urgh! Anyway, have fun with your projects! :) ______________________________________________________________ Hey there! I think that when they do release amateur rights, it's possible that they'll do what is done for Wicked USJ, and condense the show to a couple of songs (and scenes) like "The Wizard and I", "Popular", "One Short Day", "Defying Gravity", "Wonderful", etc. Well, I auditioned for the casting director! He was nice enough, and pretty funny. I ended up doing "The Light in the Piazza." Also, I did an awesome dramatic monologue where I cried. :) It went well. I'm doing a showcase on Friday, and it's going to be so much fun!! Wish me luck! How are you doing? :) Talk to you soon! If I know you This is just to make sure this is you before I leave a question: are you Silent Fire Light from fanfiction dot net? If it is, I just want to say thanks for the information and I meant I made up the Liger characters, not Ligers in general. My bad. Hercules3000 By the way, what do you mean when you say you check Innuendo and Outuendo?